


Warrior

by Squeakyfingers



Category: Blindspot (TV), Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyfingers/pseuds/Squeakyfingers
Summary: :  “…and I hold a sword to guide me, I’m fighting my way.” Tag for episode 2x10  Nor I, Nigel, AKA Leg in Iron. Drabble length. Critical RolexBlindspot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write often, but the latest Critical Role streams have inspired me to take a D & D approach to Patterson’s capture. Title takes its inspiration from “Warrior” by AURORA

In her dream, she faces a red dragon. A fiery gem glowing in its chest. There’s fire and smoke and friends at her back. Everything around her burns, but still she glows. She heals. She conquers. She saves.

She takes a new name. Pike. And she’s powerful.

And then she wakes.

The acrid smell lingers, the smoke. This time, the smell it’s her. Gunpower. She can taste the iron of her own blood, wet and pooling beneath her. Her hands bound. She blinks. Nigel, Shepard hovering above her. Threatening her. 

_“Dragons.”_ She thinks to herself.

Let them come.

\- Fin.


End file.
